


Virgin

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Loli, Lots of Cum, Pokephilia, Underage - Freeform, cum dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Little girl fucks her brothers Pokemon.





	Virgin

It was then when her brother walked in to see his little sister in the living room being mounted by his new Pokemon, Manetric, now the screaming and yelling should’ve made the Pokemon stop but he was already knotted in the girl and completely ignoring it. “Lilith!” Her brother Iran shouted but she was far too embarrassed already to respond as the Pokemon bucked into her and finally came, shocking her in the process as he did. His knot emptying cum into her and zapping her with each thrust. “Mm…M-Manetric! Get off…ah!” Manetric only stared as he tried his knot still in her and unable as he continued to hump and nip at her. This was embarrassing! “C-can you give us a bit?” this was not how she wanted to be found or for this to be found out about!   
It all started when her brother had caught a Manetric for his team and since Lilith wasn’t allowed to have Pokemon of her own she had wanted to take care of his and play with them. He didn’t have time for Manetric right now after all he was training his main team so why would he care. He gave his little sister the pokeball and it all seemed fine. He left off to train. Lilith let the Manetric out “H-hey!” she said nervously to it. The Manetric only snorted and turned away from her. How could she get him to like her and let her play with him. She had watched those Pokemon videos her favorite idols had made of them playing with their Pokemon. It shouldn’t be too hard. She just wanted him to be her friend even if he wasn’t her Pokemon. “Iran said I could look after you so lets get along ok?” the Pokemon continued to ignore her. She started to mimic what she saw on those videos as she removed her shirt. The Pokemon then turned his attention. “May I pet you?” she reached out a hand. He let her only because he was curious of what she was doing as she stroked and pet him and laid against him. “You’re a pretty Manetric….” She remembered to compliment like in the videos. The Manetric was still on guard. She completely removed her bra and her bare back lay against Manetric’s fur. “We can be friends see?” Manetric had more interest in her chest now. This still wasn’t working ….she signed as she gave him a hug her breasts and nipples brushing into his fur as she stroked his tummy and went down lower. Manetric tensed as he relaxed a bit…a bit too much as his cock had started to poke out of its sheath. Lilith remembered that from the video to she was really, really, naïve. She thought this meant he was warming up to her. “Do you trust me now…? Or like me? See? We can be friends.” Manetric glared but stopped as she reached for his lengthy cock that was growing in size and twitching. Manetric moved closer and nudged his body against her hand. “pet you here? O-ok…” she did as instructed and began stroking him he let out a moan. Lilith began to stroke him faster as she thought she was pleasing him. Manetric grunted and pushed Lilith over. “Ah…? You want me to take these off?” He nudged her skirt with his paws and claws poked her. “O-okay!” She saw her idols do this as well as she removed her skirt and Manetric put a paw to her panties. “These too?” she slipped them off now completely naked. She ignored whatever else Manetric asked of her and gave him a hug this only made him harder as his coco twitched. Manetric thought to himself ‘I wanted her naked so I wouldn’t make a mess of her clothes. I wanted to be left alone when her brother left…but she’s persistent.’ Not that he was complaining now as her bare ass stuck out before him. He let out a growl and forced her face to turn to him. He hopped her head down to his docks level and growled. Lilith finally catching onto what was happening gasped….oh….oh…no…she hasn’t….she just wanted him to like her….”I-If I do this will we be friends? And you’ll let me play with you and-“ he shoved her mouth down. He growled ‘Shut up jeez…’ and she began sucking him off very badly he added. Still he thrust in her mouth as his cock twitched and pushed further down her throat. Lilith began to gag as he thrust in once again fucking her throat. Manetric grunted as he pulled out his cock wet and leaving a trail of saliva from her mouth. “That was….” She said as she coughed “warn me next time!” she persisted in this whole friendship thing. Manetric put his paws on her back and mounted her getting ready to thrust in. Lilith ended up slamming him onto her as she pressed into him. Maybe if she helped he would like her? She began moaning and saying how Manetric was so big and to not be gentle trying to act like her idols. Manetric's cock twitched as he slammed into her pussy knot tightening and balls slapping against her ass. Lilith let out a whine this being her first time and Manetric not going gentle at all. “Wait!” Manetric ignored and slammed in again and began pumping in and out of her. Her virginity broken. Manetric pumped his dick into her happily as he panted and went wildly at it. Each thrust driving the girl over the edge. Manetric lightened up after a bit and began to go slow as he teased her. “I…I please….” He thrust in once again and she came but he was long since done as he continued to rut against her. “P-please…soon….” Is all she could say. That’s how it happened and her poor big bro walked in when Manetric was about to finish screaming and yelling but Manetric slammed his cock in one more time and blew his load deep into her pussy and let out a deep sigh and panted as his cock was still deep in her and cumming hard loads. Lilith was so embarrassed by the sight but she let her body fall and be filled as Manetric kept humping away until his knot deflated and he stopped cumming in her. Iran sighed, “R-return Manetric….” And was zapped into the pokeball. “what the fuck were you thinking?!” Lilith explained she saw videos and then realized late what was happening she only wanted to be his friend. “ugh! I just….you know how males are! I can’t blive that dog took advantage of your innocence.” Oh he did more than that. She sat before him naked and embarrassed. “Get dressed….I’m gonna talk to Manetric later and don’t tell mah! She’ll make me release him and….UGH!! this never happened with my other Pokemon!” he stormed off.  
Lilith started sobbing. She lost her virginity to a Pokemon and her brother hates her and she thinks Manetric has to go away and she might get in trouble.   
Iran took Manetric out of his pokeball. “why did you do that. Why did you fuck my sister!” the Manetric felt bad and humiliated. It whined and bowed his head. “she’s just a kid! How could you do that!” Manetric explained through barks he was just a horny Pokemon if a girl offers yourself what can you do? Not his fault. But Iran didn’t get it of course. Stupid human. Manetric didn’t care he got to cum and rut with something so not a bad day. He left the damn thing alone in his room as he stormed out.

Lilith snuck in and apologized to Manetric. “I’m sorry…I ..I didn’t know that’s what I was doing. I just wanted you to play with me and I wanted a Pokemon.” And he understood and licked her hand. He shouldn’t of took advantage of her or at least asked. He liked it and if she liked it he would want to do it again. But the girl was naïve and young and stupid. “Can you forgive me?” he did like her big breasts for a fourteen year old. Half didn’t get Pokemon till 18. “Bark,” Manetric said. The girl hugged him and pet him. “I won’t do that again! Don’t worry!”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me want to die. But its for my friend. Bye.


End file.
